


Laughter Ringing In The Darkness

by EmAndFandems



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems
Summary: “Aziraphale,” says Crowley in delight. “Are you… ticklish?”Title from Queen's "You and I."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #01 "You started it"





	Laughter Ringing In The Darkness

Crowley kisses his way down Aziraphale, moving from his cheek to his jaw to his neck to his chest. When he reaches the ribcage, Aziraphale jerks away reflexively.

“Aziraphale,” says Crowley in delight. “Are you… ticklish?”

“No,” he says, quickly.

“Not very angelic to lie,” Crowley says, digging his fingers in at the same spot, and Aziraphale squirms.

Crowley grins at the yelp this has elicited. "Oh yes," pressing a kiss to Aziraphale's shoulder, "yes, yes… I've discovered a weakness in Heaven's defenses."

"Absolutely not," protests Aziraphale, and retaliates in kind. The noise Crowley lets out has all the dignity of a toy mouse being stepped on. For a few minutes all conversation is reduced to giggles as an epic war is waged, though not quite on the scale of the cancelled apocalypse.

No moral whatsoever should be taken from the fact that it is Aziraphale who yields first.

“Really, this is absurd," he says, panting. "A pair of ancient celestial forces behaving like preadolescents. Honestly.”

“You started it.”

“I did n— Well, I’m finishing it,” Aziraphale says, spotting the mischievous glint in Crowley’s eye in time.

"Proposing a truce, are we?"

"I have some terms," Aziraphale informs him, and makes a start on the negotiations by kissing Crowley thoroughly— for the sake of disorienting him, of course. It's purely a strategic decision.

Crowley concedes, because it's always better to let your opponent think he's winning.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun participating in this GTA event! Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
